harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren and Libby confront Jennifer along with Dylan and Sheila
Two divergent sets of people confront the wicked Jennifer for some slanderous lies she has been throwing at people. Scene Louisburg Square. Libby and Darren D'Aiterio are outside of Dylan's townhouse. They are talking with Dylan and Sheila. They are upset at some newspaper articles that have come out in the Boston Herald about their birth circumstances. Someone had spread lies about the family and Dylan and Sheila are trying to discover who spread the lies. LIBBY: I am sorry you all had to contend with that. DYLAN: I wish I knew what was going on with this. The entire story was written with a very spiteful note. SHEILA: Yes, we saw the write-up! It was a pure hatchet job. DARREN: What I don't understand is who wrote it in the first place? (Enter Albie and Jason) ALBIE: I saw it too. My editor at the station showed it to me this morning, and I was simply disgusted. DYLAN: Do you know who wrote it? ALBIE: Yes, I am afraid I do. LIBBY: Who did it? JASON: Jennifer Barrett. (Dylan and Sheila are stunned.) SHEILA: When has she ever written for a paper?! She couldn't write a shopping list! ALBIE: She delivered it anonymously. DYLAN: Where? JASON: She walked over to the Boston Herald and dropped it into the box on the main floor. SHEILA: God in HEAVEN! I saw her! When I was walking down towards the Financial Center. She was strutting out of the Herald Office! She was wearing that damned smug smirk on her face! DYLAN: Sis, calm down! We'll get to the bottom of this. That slut will not get away with what she is doing! SHEILA: I know, hon. But I want to demolish her so bad. DYLAN: We all do. Believe me, hon, I want to see that woman STRUNG up! I just don't want us to go off half-cocked and all of us ending up behind bars. JASON: Sheila, your brother is right. We cannot go off and get ourselves locked up. We need to act carefully. SHEILA: So what do we do? DYLAN: Confront her with it. We have the paper and the write up as evidence, and we can confront her with it. SHEILA: And we will. I want to get even with her! DYLAN: So do I, hon. So do I. (Libby, Darren, Albie, Jason, Sheila and Dylan walk down the sidewalk. Derek comes out.) DEREK: Dad, where are you all going? DYLAN: We're going to confront Jennifer Barrett. DEREK: Oh, over that article? SHEILA: Yes, honey. She is going to get it but good. DEREK: Be careful, Dad. DYLAN: I will, pal. If you want to, you can go over to Sammy's house. He called, and he and Aidan are over there. DEREK: OK, Dad. See you later. See you, Aunt Sheila. SHEILA: See you, honey. I talked to Aunt Anyssa. She said you can have dinner with them. DEREK: Thanks, Aunt Sheila. See you all around. And Dad? DYLAN: Yes, son? DEREK: Give it to her for me and Ashley. DYLAN (smiling): I will, son. See you later. (The group walk down Beacon Hill to Beacon Street. They see the smug Jennifer. She is sitting on a bench, with her mink coat, wrapped firmly around her.) DYLAN: Well......well.....well! If it isn't the serious minded reporter! What's the matter, dear? Did you realize that your days as a model are over, and so you slander people with journalism?! JENNIFER: You saw the picture?! DYLAN: No, you bitch! We have the paper, the evidence! You did NOT even bother to research the history of the family. You didn't know what happened and why things happened the way they did. JENNIFER: It is simple! I don't have to do research! I am so damned perfect that it is not funny! SHEILA: Ever hear of libel laws?! We can SUE you. JENNIFER: You will not sue me! I won't let you! DYLAN: Now, just you wait a minute! Who the hell are you to tell us what we can and what we cannot do? You don't run this world, much as you think you do! JENNIFER: Why do you Harpers think you run roughshod over me?! DYLAN: Because, you idiot, you have caused enough trouble for the people in this town and in my family that you have no credibility in ANY part of this town! JENNIFER: How DARE you call me an idiot! You LOSER! JASON: You are a childish fool! LIBBY: You are an idiot! JENNIFER: Who has the better lock on this life?! ME, that's who! ALBIE: Shut up, Barrett! You give me a headache! Every time I am around you, you make me want to start screaming! All you care about is your damned self! You threw your own son and your marriage away; you cheated on Aaron mercilessly, and you think you have a damned fine lock on life?! You stupid, stupid creature! You are a malicious, scheming vicious bitch! You think that I wouldn't check out any findings?! I checked extensively, I studied the whole family and what they had to go through. The evidence is there, if you would open your damned eyes! You are a damned evil, scheming woman! JENNIFER: What evidence?! My word is enough! SHEILA: You, Madame, do NOT have any credibility! Your word is NOT worth the air wasted to create the word! My mother had Dylan and I WELL before she married Joseph Wainwright. My brother was KIDNAPPED by my uncle's girlfriend; and were it not for my mother's compassion, and her letting my uncle raise my brother, I don't know how Dylan would have managed. You are an evil woman, and you have no conscience! And I thought my former enemy, Molly Wainwright, was bad! You are infinitely WORSE! JENNIFER: You think so, eh? SHEILA: I KNOW so! JENNIFER: You have absolutely NO proof that what I was writing was libel! DYLAN: Please! You have no writing ability whatsoever! You are that evil and you are that damned STUPID! And you know what?! Me and my sister ARE going to sue you! For libel and defamation! JENNIFER: And who will be your lawyer, you think you are so smart?! (Enter: Anne Hamilton.) ANNE: I will be their lawyer, Barrett! JENNIFER: I DO have a first name, you stupid old bat! SHEILA: You treat her with respect! JENNIFER: NO! (Libby grabs Jennifer; and she slaps her in the face!) LIBBY: Listen to yourself, you stupid whore! You think you are so damned wonderful, and you think you are fantastic! You are a DELUSIONAL whore! You will LOSE any lawsuit that the Harpers will file against you! They have EVERY right to sue you, because what you wrote WAS libel! JENNIFER: Burn in hell! DYLAN: Fine! We'll see you in court! And be WARNED! You will NOT win! (The entire group storms off. Jennifer laughs. She thinks she is safe, but she isn't. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila